


Menelluin

by the_inked_quill



Series: Of Flame and Valor [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Summer, cornflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_inked_quill/pseuds/the_inked_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of cornfields, blue flowers, and summer days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menelluin

_Menelluin_

In fields of gold and fields of green  
My love and I did lay,  
And all around grew flowers of blue  
Bright as the dawning day.

Like fallen stars among the corn  
Or living gems they grew,  
Fast blooming bright in sapphire waves  
Making the whole land new.

And then I took his hand and gazed  
Into his shining eyes,  
Far bluer than the fields around,  
Brighter than summer skies.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is simply the Sindarin word for cornflower, which is literally "heavenly-blue" (from 'menel' - sky and 'luin' blue). Interestingly, Idril Celebrindal's heraldic device is based on a cornflower, which I feel implies that there were cornflowers in Valinor as well. And the image of Maedhros and Fingon lying in a field of cornflowers is just too lovely not to write about.


End file.
